


【🐯】购物狂人

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 某位不愿意透露姓名的黄色小番茄提及的吊床play以及，我们这群人真滴迟早完蛋🌚
Relationships: KT - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	【🐯】购物狂人

—·—·—·—·—·—·—·——·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—

听马内甲说，剛又去那档节目了。

没有人要抱怨节目效果不好的意思，或者是任何的“业界问题”，相反收视率是非常可观的，粉丝们的反应也格外热烈。只是那位瘦小的经纪人很头大——仅凭他一人，实在是提不动自家爱豆疯狂买买买的东西。

“你说购物达人他们起码还有个金额的限制吧，最多十几万封顶——也买不到哪去。”堂本光一开车赶往经纪人发来的地点，年轻人说今晚有和女友的周年纪念晚餐，如果把堂本刚连人带货送回家的话，根本赶不上约会，无奈之下只好打电话给正在附近的堂本光一求助。绝望的声音持续在耳机里回响，“但是这里吧，完全没限制呐！！！单单是一家店就买了快10万块的东西呐！光一桑！！！您管管吧！”

“……”

“光一桑(TOT)！！！”

“啊…MC都没有说他吗，吐槽一下什么的也没有吗？”

“呜呜呜…怎么会有啊！那两位姐姐买东西的身影，可是比剛桑还要飒爽呐！”

堂本光一扶额。

“总之…我快到了，你再坚持一下。”

说起来在购物方面的种种差别，多到堂本光一都觉得可以写成一本书，而且差不多有九成的内容都归属于堂本刚，但是谁会买啊。

每次看着堂本刚带回家的那些，说没用，但看起来又像是不知道什么时候会派上用场，说有用，又觉得其实好像也没必要的东西，他虽然说不出个什么所以然来，但却热衷于欣赏剛摆弄它们的样子。

仅仅是看对方思考这个小酒杯适合放在酒柜的哪一层，自言自语地说新买的木筷到底需不需要用开水烫一下，或者撕不开书籍表面贴体包装的塑料薄膜而咬牙切齿的样子，甚至是嘟着三角嘴反驳他满含宠溺的直男吐槽，都能让人感到生活满足婚姻幸福。

他并不是很在意商品被赋予的奥义，也没有想要主动了解的欲望，但他清楚地知道自己喜欢堂本刚。如果相互陪伴的人生是一个巨大的蜂巢，那么这些事情就是填满那一个一个小小六边形，让一切变得甜美的花蜜。

这样一来事情就再简单不过了，爱人的开心就等于他的开心。

所以嘛…又不是没钱，买买买就买买买呀。

这位大叔以十点十分的标准姿势牢握方向盘，护食地想到。

但其实也不是不能理解啦，陪太太逛街什么的，外人当然拿不来节奏，更何况对方还是个牵挂着约会的年轻人，而且这位“太太”也不一般——不是一般的能买。

这样想着突然就好思念剛啊，明明才分开不到10小时吧。想看看他买了什么，问问他吃了什么，走得累不累，最后再亲亲他疲惫的双眼。

低调的黑色高级轿车在车水马龙的街道上穿行，距离思念的人越来越近。

“先不说了…光一桑……我听到…剛桑好像…偷偷买了一个简易吊床…”

有气无力的声音淡出了电磁波，堂本光一的世界终于恢复宁静。信号灯还有半分钟才会变绿，这期间做些什么好呢，想亲吻的人要等一下才能出现在副驾驶座。傍晚时分，一些建筑物已经亮起了霓虹灯，同样身为光，这个光为剛而闪烁，不知道那些光为谁闪烁。

到达目的地的时候天空已经全黑，节目的收录也结束了，雨后的地面上水洼盛着路灯暖黄色的光，工作人员们开玩笑地说奈良小神龙的威力不仅灵验还很有眼色，踩着录制结束的点才瓢泼了一阵。

堂本刚站在一棵开满雪白小花的树下，看到他从车上下来便笑着挥手。路过几位熟识的staff身边，打过招呼后，堂本光一笔直地走向那位躲在人群最后方，身边一堆“货物”的经纪人。

老远看到那些大包小包，讲真的，堂本光一都要怀疑堂本刚是不是现实版末影人了，不辞劳苦地搬来搬去。上次他觉得堂本刚搬了一家超市，不知道这次搬的是什么。

“焦急”两个大字写满了年轻人的脸，衬衣袖子高高挽起来，身上挂满了大大小小的纸袋，脚边还放着一个巨大的瓦楞纸箱。看到堂本光一之后像个快要崩坏的衣架一样小跑着过来。堂本刚捧着咖啡自觉地坐上了副驾驶，嘴上还不忘叮咛两位“壮丁”小心玻璃制品，千万别cei了，两人的动作都突然变得轻柔缓慢了。

“咦？”堂本光一两指捏着经纪人身上那件皱皱巴巴的衬衣仔细看了看，“这不是你今年过生日你女友送的那件吗？”合上后备箱，他问年轻人，“你怎么搞的啊？女朋友送的怎么能折成这样。”

“早上出门前还是平整的，谁让今天提了——”

“诶，好了好了，要我们送你过去吗？”

“……”

干嘛要在我马上就说出“作案人”的时候打断啊，经纪人在脑内疯狂翻白眼。

“没关系不用了，餐厅离这边很近，我可以走过去——今天就麻烦光一桑带…？送——接、接剛桑回家了！”

目送车辆消失在夜色里，他低头整理了下自己的衬衣，这是他最喜欢的一件衬衣了，为了和女友的晚餐特地才选了这件。要是早知道今天要来当苦力，他才不会穿呢。某位前辈喝醉时说过的话突然在脑海里响起：双堂本一个比一个欠打。

体验到社会的打磨，年轻人泪流满面。

“今天买了什么？”

“好多东西——”

堂本光一打开车载音响，塞了张CD进去，前奏在堂本刚诧异的眼神里响起，居然是自己即将发售的新曲。

“有书，香薰蜡烛，各种油，衣服和包…”

看来这次是把整条街都搬回来了，堂本光一想。

“还有吊床。”

“吊床？你家里不是有吗？”

“这个放在光一家里啊，这样以后你也可以享受一下吊床的乐趣。”

“诶——”堂本光一缓缓侧头看他，“那今晚…去我家吗？”

“不然呢？”堂本刚好笑又好气地问，“你还真是替马内甲君来干活的啊。”

堂本光一挠头反驳，在岔路口开往了自己家的方向。堂本刚像是彻底安心了一样，蜷起身体缩进座椅里偷笑，反应好迟钝呐这个人，到底有没有身为男朋友的自觉啊。

剛说什么是好的，什么就是好的。

草草在花洒下把身体“涮”了一把，堂本光一就迫不及待地点上了剛买回来的蜡烛，三下五除二搞好了吊床，小心翼翼地躺了进去。布料服帖地包裹住自己，他又使劲晃了晃，并没有发现任何不稳定，这才放松了身体。摇摇晃晃的动静吸引了pan酱，小狗的爪子挠得木质的支撑架吱吱作响。

堂本刚从浴室出来看到的就是这样一副情景，新买回来的吊床上躺着顺毛男友，闭着眼睛乖乖地在睡觉。宇宙第一可爱的吉娃娃就窝在他的肚子上，跟随呼吸的动作起伏。在看到他之后立刻原“肚”站了起来，有些慌张地在光一papa的肚子上踱了几个小碎步之后，鼓起勇气跳了下来，跑来脚边亲昵。

空气里弥漫着淡淡的罗勒香，是今天说过闻到之后会心动的味道。

他抱起pan酱，小小的狗子确实没什么重量，难怪堂本光一被踩了几脚都没醒来。

小狗被放进了书房里的狗窝中，旁边有她最喜欢的章鱼公仔，转身叼起来就放在了堂本刚的脚下，摇着尾巴示意他快和自己玩。

“pan酱~抱歉哟~~”堂本刚只和她玩了一把抢章鱼的游戏，安抚般用手背理顺了她身上的毛，“吱呦papa现在要去和光一papa做坏坏的事了，pan酱不能来喔。”

小狗像听懂了一样，叼着章鱼跳进软垫里，自己一个狗开始玩，堂本刚笑着将门虚掩起来，走回客厅。

堂本光一不确定自己到底是不是在梦里，虽然会有这种想法的时候一般都是在梦里——身体突然向一侧倾斜，奇怪的是没有那种突然跌落时可怕的失重感和不安，被什么东西稳稳地兜着，同时手脚也像鬼压床一样动弹不得。

有什么絮絮索索的动静从身下传来，鼻腔里清新脱俗的甜夹杂着一丝淡淡的茴香味，还有薄荷的冰凉感。渐渐的冰凉感也从身下某处传来，与后劲强烈的火辣感纠缠不清，沉睡的意识和躯体苏醒了过来。

让身体倾斜的是吊床，而奇妙的快感来源于吞吐着他性器的堂本刚的口腔。

“扣酱怎么还在用薄荷味的牙膏，老掉渣了，下次给你带蜜桃味的来。”

小舌伸出来舔了舔已经有些红肿的嘴角，那里沾上了他的一些前液，唇肉被滋润得亮晶晶。说话时嘴巴距离分身敏感的头部太近了，每蹦出一个字都会有些凉气喷洒上来。堂本光一急于躲避堂本刚呼出的气里的薄荷，想往后缩缩身体，突然记起自己躺在吊床上根本逃不到哪去，遂放弃。

“上来。”

既然裤子都已经被扒掉了，那么……堂本光一冲着堂本刚拍拍自己的胯，让他坐上来。

“诶？”

“洗了多久？难道自己偷偷做扩张了吗？”

“唔…”被猜中了羞羞的事，堂本刚直视着堂本光一的大眼睛里出现一丝躲闪。

“那还不上来？”

“好乖…”堂本光一轻柔地探入了两根手指，他有些吃惊，剛居然自己做到了这种程度。

“但是也不乖——”手指温柔地试探突然变成了快速地勾弄，“居然趁旦那睡着的时候自己玩弄自己…”

“啊…~~~痒！唔…那里不要了，光一光一——”

剛剧烈的反应让堂本光一很满意，脖颈高高扬起露出一条好看的弧线来，晶莹的汗水就那样顺着流了下来。

剛颤抖着舒缓快感，可光一硬挺的性器又正好蹭在臀缝处，那人的腰杆故意向上顶弄，却就是没有更深一步的动作。

你要我…自己来？

多年相处积攒下来的默契告诉堂本刚，堂本光一正在通过意念向他传达这件事。性器在臀部磨蹭的动作不紧不慢，而堂本刚的体内却越发空虚。

唔…什么人嘛……

“那你…我……慢一点…”

好红呐，堂本光一摸摸堂本刚的耳朵，小动物一样瑟缩的反应更可爱了。

“这种事情就不用汇报啦，你想要快想要慢，小爷我都可以伺候得服服帖帖哎呀呀呀呀——疼疼疼！”

流氓一样的反应换来的是堂本刚伸手毫不客气地掐了一下他的奇酷比。

“你——别说话了…”

剛气急败坏地命令到。

堂本光一被禁言之后，偌大的客厅里只剩下吊床木架因为动作而产生的微弱咯吱声，性器进出后穴时的黏腻水声，以及堂本刚想要隐藏却无法忍耐的呻吟。一切都本末倒置，反倒让剛更加害羞和难为情了。

吊床的摇晃抵消了他自己扭动身体的一部分力气，埋在体内的柱身也总是似撞非撞的在敏感点周围触碰。堂本刚搞不懂到底是吊床的问题，还是堂本光一在体贴地照顾他的感受，或者又是故意作怪。

不上不下的撩拨让人有些委屈。

看着对方想扭又扭不动的腰，和嘴唇微启的欲求不足，堂本光一的坏心眼全部涌了出来，双手从剛的腰肢撤下来垫在脑后，就这么事不关己般大剌剌地望着他。

“你之前总是说太深了，太大了…这次想让你舒服一点……你自己动，自己把握…”

“这个时候…还装…唔——装什么好…好先生……”

堂本刚撑在对方垒块分明的腹肌上的手掌握成了拳，失去力支持的身体每往他怀中倾倒一分，后穴也顺势将分身多吞下一小部分，就这样进入得愈发深切。

堂本光一忽地笑了起来，他捏着堂本刚的下巴将低垂到看不见表情的脸面向自己，说到，“也是，躺在吊床上让你自己动的人怎么会是好好先生呢——”

说罢便托住堂本刚的屁股，两条腿快速跨出了吊床抱着人站了起来，走向卧室。重力和光溜溜的皮肤让堂本刚的身体不断下滑，但臀部被安稳地捧着，这样一来连接的地方只会更加紧密。

“让你在真正的床上哭着求饶才算数吧？”

精壮的身体抱着自己，脑海里联想到接下来会发生的事情，堂本刚现在就想求饶了。

“你要做什么…”

“做你的好好先生——”

“啊——”

“剛还是更喜欢这样的吧。”钢铁般坚固的手臂将堂本刚无力的双腿死死箍住，开始一番野蛮的操弄。身体不断承受着深入地抽插，好像被那根长翘的性器钉住了，前端开始断断续续淌下白色的浊液。堂本光一不满足一样，用虎口圈住性器头部，将刚刚才发泄过的铃口捏开，猛烈的刺激让堂本刚喘不过气地哭叫着，又射出了一股淡黄色的液体。

平日里衣冠楚楚，偶尔犯傻的可爱王子，脱掉修饰的服装后在他身上释放最原始的欲望。那张禁欲的脸，清清淡淡的眸子，皆燃起欲望的火焰，烧得堂本刚不知道要看哪里比较好。

“想让剛怀孕…”

“…嗯？”

剧烈顶弄的动作变得轻柔，堂本光一伏在他身上，用粗重的呼吸延缓那阵被绞紧的甬道逼到近在眼前的高潮。

堂本刚的后穴完全被操开了，乖顺地接纳了那根的巨大，而那人口中仿佛醉酒后胡言乱语的话却更让人心绪难宁。

“这样全世界的人都会知道……”

知道白白嫩嫩的美人的生殖腔被谁被闯入并灌得满满的，知道软糯的嗓音曾在谁的身下求欢，知道是哪个强大的男人在疼爱他。

“唔…说什么…傻话呢……”

堂本光一笑了笑，这个人呐，明明这一次专辑里的歌词大都写得很情色，怎么真枪实战起来倒还害羞了。

“想看你孕育我们的小生命的样子……”

他继续说着让剛面红耳赤的话，温暖的大手覆上他的小腹轻轻摩挲，不带一丝情欲地疼惜着。堂本刚推搡他的手，嘴上不断重复呢喃着“不要再说了”。

再说他真的就要害羞到死掉了。

可那会是怎样的一副场景呢？

堂本刚也忍不住幻想。

这样的歌词也不是没写过，但真的从堂本光一口中听到，又是另一番滋味。

即使和同性相恋，人类血液深处蠢蠢欲动的某种本能也是无法彻底抹去的。他并没有对堂本光一的疯言疯语感到奇怪，反而觉得这种爱恋与占有欲极端又古老，甚至到了可怕的程度。

把自己放在眼睛里，养在水槽里，怎样都可以。

堂本光一说对了，他就喜欢这样猛一点的。

腫れた 濡れた 此処 其処

僕にあなたに刺す

“光一，快点填满我…快……”

急切又盼望地揽住堂本光一的肩，剛热情地献上自己柔软的唇。堂本光一将他抱着坐起来，上位的姿势让性器进入更深。堂本光一锻炼出来的好腰近乎疯狂地挺动，剛很快就沦陷在节奏里，手指难耐地拽住一把细软的头发，就连脚趾都因为快感而全部蜷缩起来。

堂本光一看着剛被刘海遮掩的眸子，仿佛看尽了他此生所有的样貌，一眼如同万年。怀着这样的念想又加快了速度，剛婉转旖旎的叫声更加动人。

“光一光一光一…”

剛急促的叫着他的名字，随后是一串甜蜜激烈的哭喊，和甬道再次失控地收缩。光一将额头抵在剛最为诱人的左肩上，享受在紧缩的甬道内宣泄的快感。

夜晚的家很安静，好像有细小的咯吱声，不知道是不是pan酱自己跳上吊床去玩了。

“家里有面包吗？”

两人都进入了贤者时间，堂本刚像块狗皮膏药一样，赖在堂本光一身上一动也不动。

“女儿？”

“我是说真的面包啦。”

堂本刚伸手打了一下堂本光一的胸膛，跟被羽毛扫过一样痒痒的，光一一边挠着一边告诉他有。

“今天买的松露油蘸面包很好吃，明早我给你弄。”

“吱呦怎么这么好啊，晚上给我操，早上还要给我做饭，呜呜呜呜呜——”

“别摸欧派了——你……手拿开…唔……”

从高潮跌落不久，就又被摸的有了感觉，堂本刚也惊讶于身体的反应，怎么这么色，真想找个地缝赶紧钻进去。然而情欲已经像徐徐煮沸的开水，开始冒泡了。

光一…

腫れた 濡れた 此処 其処…

僕にあなたに刺す…

END.


End file.
